Thomas Malloy
(Multiple gunshot wounds to chest) |residence = Garden House, San Fransisco |family = Reagen Madsen (daughter) Emily 'Luci Luv' (wife) |game = The Pandora Directive |actor = John Agar }} Dr. Thomas Malloy was a researcher. He worked with Dr. Gordon Fitzpatrick at Roswell Base as scientific researchers where they became friends.He was hired because he was fluent in Yucatec. Malloy believed that two alien power cells salvaged from the spacecraft at Roswell contained antihydrogen.The scientists attempted to break one down. The other one was stored in the Roswell Complex (item #186) loaded in the Pandora Device.The antihydrogen discovered there was used by the military to "bomb the hell out of the Middle East" resulting in the environmental disaster that struck the planet after WWWIII.After World War III Fitzpatrick and Malloy were transferred for China working for the military and their friendship grew stronger. There his daughter, Regan Malloy was born. After the death of his wife he got close to his daughter. He explained to Fitzpatrick that he was attempting to decipher the alien hieroglyphics found on the spacecraft, and was determined that a second spacecraft would arrive to Earth and he eventually deduced that it had already and also that it was located on the Yucatan Peninsula.Around 2023 Malloy and Fitzpatrick were alienated. He then became known as Tyson Matthews. When he returned to the U.S.A, he married a teenage Emily Sue Patterson which damaged his relationships with Regan.Around 2040s, the Bay City Mirror featured a picture of him taken at the San Francisco Technical University at which point he had taken Sandra Collins as a mentor.Oliver Edsen helped him with his deciphering work. Malloy had sent him a letter with some symbols which had some similarities to Mayan codices Edsen had found.In January 2043 his old friend David Wright invited him to his secluded cabin in Oregon.He stayed a bit at The Ritz Hotel on Chandler Street. Having paid Nilo front for 2 months, he stayed only 2 weeks before leaving again. While there he and Emily frequented Loui's Brew 'n' Stew and she visited his hotel once on which occasion she forgot her scarf in his room. He was about to redeem a black dagger from Rook's Pawnshop and receive a package from the ACME Warehouse. In April he designed and sent out five Chinese puzzle boxes to his peers:one to Edsen,Elijah Dewitt,his wife Emily,daughter Regan and Fitzpatrick.He also sent a sixth fake box to Archie Ellis as a diversion to the NSA. Fitzpatrick started to worry about Malloy's life and started looking for him.Each box contained a piece of a device that relayed a holographic message to them detailing his discoveries,its implications and what to do next.During this time he rented a room at The Garden House and a private area at the Waterfront Warehouse both under his pseudonym Tyson Matthews again as a diversion to the NSA so he could continue his work in private.He was discovered by Tex Murphy, being hired to do so by Fitzpatrick, and upon meeting him he explains to Tex that when Project Bluebird was released to the public the government secretly started Project Blueprint which was to decipher the symbols on the alien aircraft and then explained his work in China but this was moments before he was interrupted by two NSA agents.Not willing to caught Malloy shoots one of the agents but is fatally wounded himself. category:Pandora Directive category:characters